HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 16
thumb|228px|rightIntro New theme song Party Rock plays, with Party Rock performing it live in the ring Rick Wild comes out and attacks them But then Big Show comes out and chokeslams Rick out of the ring Big Show is in the middle of the ring with Party Rock, and they all start shuffling!!! including Big Show!!! Rapp3r and most of the divas even from UNW come out and dance too Soon every one on the rosters of both shows (that are face, some even heels) ARE DANCING TOO IT Match 1 Party Rock goes to an announce table and sits Big Show stays in the ring, but Mark Henry comes out Henry goes to hit a ddt, but it gets turned into a back body drop Show gets pumped up, and hits a running spear on Henry Show then starts moving his hands, getting ready for a WMD All of a sudden, Ezekiel Jackson runs to the ring and yells at show Jackson gets on he apron, and argues with the ref, until all of a sudden, Good looks comes from behind, hits a superkick, and while show is falling to the ground, Henry picks him up and WSS him 1......2......3 Match 2 Eagle and Bret hart are in the ring Bret hits a ddt Bret then hits anotheer ddt Bret locks in a grounded sleeper hold Eagle rolls out of it Eagle hits a ddt Eagle hits a springboard ddt Eagle jumps to the apron, then hits a double shooting star splash jump into a standing 450 splash Bret then looks hurt, but still gets up Eagle trips bret, and locks in a leg lock Bret almosts escapes, but it is turned into an even more painful lock, moving around in a full turn Bret grabs the ropes, and tries standing up Bret knees Eagle in the face, bringing both of them down Bret stands up and stretches out his leg to help it, but then... Eagle jumps up, bounces off the ropes, and hits a diving moonsault attack, into an inerted liffting spear, then Eagle climbs the ropes and goes for an impoding 450 splash Bretgrabs him in mid air, hits a running powerslam, then locks in the sharpshooter Eagle taps twice, but doesnt tap the third time Bret then applies more pressure, but then Eagle manages to flip bret over then hit a standing imploding 450 splash 1.....2.......3 Match 3 Divlicous and Maryse walk out Rapp3r runs out to the ring Rapp3r: NOW I HAVE OFFICICIALLY HEARD THAT THIS TITLE MATCH, WILL BE A BED STRIP MATCH, SAME AS WHAT HAPPENED TO DETERMINE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THIS TITLE A bed is placed in the ring Divlicous and Maryse take off their clothes, revealing lingerie They jump on the bed, and Maryse stands up and kicks div in the back of her head, taking off her bra then Divlicous then is stripped to nothing by Maryse Maryse tries pushing her off the bed, but Maryse falls off the bed, and tries running away, but is caught by her bottoms by Div, who tears them off Div then grabs Maryse bra and pulls it off WE HAVE YOUR NEW PLAYMATES CHAMPION, DIVLICOUS Sexay runs out to the ring, and stares at Div, they have a stare down, until Taz comes out for his match Match 4 Hawk runs out The match starts Hawk hits taz with a ddt, then a springboard ddt, then he climbs the ropes Hawk goes for a dragonrana, but Taz counters it into a powerbomb Taz hits a ddt, then goes for a spear, but Hawk jumps uyp, turning it into a sunset flip powerbomb 1......2..... Taz rolls over 1.....2..... Hawk kicks out Taz jumps up, then gives Hawk a german suplex Hawk tries for a ddt, but gets caught in a brainbuster suplex Then Tazz places Hawk on the ropes, and tries for a superplex, but gets thrown off, and Hawk hits a dragonrana 1........2........3 Main Event Rick Wild and Skullbreaker are in the ring A distraction by Dave flair causes Wild to get the upper hand Wild starts pounding on Breaker, then hits a ddt Wild bounces off the ropes, and hits an enzuirigi Wild stands up and hits a Rick-ing punch Wild then hits a ravishing rick rude neckbreaker Redfoo from Party Rock (who is sitting at an announce table) runs to the ring and hits a running neckbreaker on Rick, then a ddt, then grabs a chair and hits multiple chair shots on him, until he finally climbs the ropes and hits a diviing elbow drop with the chair Redfoo gets up, then places a steel trash can under Ricks knee, and then takes a kendo stick and starts whacking Ricks knee with it Breaker gets up, shakes Foos hand, then picks up wild and hits a Skull Buster ONTO THE TRASH CAN, except instead of Ricks face, its his KNEE Ricks knee looks broken, and Breaker covers 1.....2.... WAIT Breaker gets up, and hits a necksnapper on Ricks knee and foot Wild taps